You Were
by unexpectedhero
Summary: A young girl comes to Earth to live with her Grandfather after her parent's death she meets five boys who will uncover her horrid past by opening doors one by one.
1. Chapter 1

..::You Were But That Doesn't Matter Now::..+

The sky was clear and the weather was warm, a perfect day for the start of a new school year, well that's what I think... I just moved to Earth after colony 196, my parents were killed in the last war and I was sent to live with my Grandmother. Just when I arrived to Earth my Grandmother passed away and then I was moved again to the last remained relative I had and that was my Grandfather who divorced my Grandmother so many years before. My Grandfather is a tough cookie but he's still nice once and a while but I still don't want to live with him...I would rather be with my parents...Well I cannot change the past after it's been done...

My Grandfather drove me to the new boarding school I would be attending, this boarding school was high class and the first school that was private and the only one where I had to wear a uniform in. I didn't mind it being a private school but the uniform was just too much. My Grandfather told me that I was supposed to be on my best behavior and not be rude to anyone here since they were all important people or rich snobs, my Grandfather was wealthy and praised by many but he was not too snobby like the people he was telling me about. I guess I would have to get used to the wealthy life for now on...

My hand touched his wrinkled pale hand that was upon the gear shift, "Don't worry about me Grandfather, I'll be just fine alright? And I'll make sure that I'm the best little girl they seen" I said jokingly on the last statement and smiled. His heavy eyes looked at me and he let out a small chuckle, I giggled myself seeing those dark eyes pull out a sparkle.

"I know, I know you will Annette but I just fear the worse. You know how old people are" he chuckled once again and his hand moved out from under mine and he placed it upon my hand and looked forward. My hand turned and grabbed his, "Oh dear Annette it seems the mothers and fathers have come to see their children into school, how childish. Well I may as well do the same if you won't mind?" he said as he pulled into a parking space.

I shook my head, "Not at all Grandfather I would rather have you be there for a little bit." I let go of his hand and opened my door; I closed it and rushed around to help my Grandfather who was heading on to 80 out. He thanked me and I helped him get out my bag from the back of the car. "All right Grandfather I'm ready..." I said with a cheerful tone but I hid the intensity away; I walked my Grandfather towards the front where a gathering of people were. I listened to the sounds and blinked. "Is there a party going on?"

My Grandfather chuckled. "Yes there is, a engagement for the students to meet new or see old. An engagement for the parents to view the school or just to have fun. Something 'we' rich people do" he chuckled once again and walked up the stairs and I helped him. "Annette how about you go ahead and see your school while I'll meet with your teachers hm?" I looked at him with a sort of surprised look. "You seem as if I'll drop dead, ha ha. Annette go on, please." I nodded my head and let my arm slip out from under his and walked forward.

I knew he was going to tell my teachers that my parents died and he was going to tell them that he was on the verge of death and that I had no where else to go. Something he would do. He wanted the teachers to pity me and give me the best years of my life...man how I hated to be living with my Grandfather. I didn't want any pity and I don't need any, all I need is a normal life since I found out that-'Oh forget it...there is nothing in my power that I could do...'

As I pondered within myself I didn't realize I was walking about in oblivion. I raised my head letting my eyes fall forward on the path in front of me, I found myself in the courtyard that was in the center of the school, it was so beautiful. The wind was blowing the leaves off from the tree and the clouds slowly covered the sun. There was that peaceful moment when everything stopped; I looked up to the sky, there was no city above or heavy clouds controlled by a center, it was all natural. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in of the almost fresh air and smiled. I opened my eyes slowly to see the students had ruined the moment by walking into the courtyard. I thought for a moment, I also ruined the peaceful courtyard upon my arrival, I ruined it for someone who watched it as I did...

"Hey did you hear about the party in the back?"

"No, is it better than last year's?"

"They said it is, come on let's check it out!"

I over heard two girls that ran past me, my eyes followed them as they entered into the building at the side. "A party hm?" I followed their path and made my way to the back, what I found was no party as I thought it was but it was more like royal ball sort of thing. 'This is better? I can't imagine last year's at all..' I thought to myself with a small grim face forming on my mouth without knowing it. I shrugged my shoulders, 'Taking a peek wouldn't hurt, right?' I moved into the gathering looking about the people and the activities they had. I didn't find anything that I was taking an interest too, I only found boys and girls following their mother and father's footsteps. I walked over to the juice table and looked at the wine glasses, 'Wine?!' I poured myself a cup and sniffed it carefully. 'Doesn't smell like wine nor does it have any scent of narcotic in it...' I sipped the liquid slowly and found out it was just cranberry juice.

"I should've known..." I whispered to myself and walked away with my glass in my hand. My eyes switched about seeing new faces and new ways of living, the ways I didn't approve of. I took another sip and walked to the back of the party. I really didn't want to be part of this school nor to be around these types of people but I couldn't argue with my elder...I did say before that he was a tough cookie. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the concrete wall at that surrounded the school, I didn't know why they had a wall, maybe for ditching? 'Nah these kids are too weak to ditch' I thought.

"Well, well, not a party-goer I presume?"

I blinked my eyes open to find a rather odd looking fellow standing before me. I pulled off from the wall and smiled. "Do forgive me on-"

"Forgive you? For what?"

I blinked in surprised.

"I don't enjoy this "little" gathering either...load of crap that's what I think it is. Just something that people can waste their times with..."

I couldn't help but giggle, "I-I'm sorry?"

"Ha, there's a true smile in this faking crowd. I'm Duo Maxwell at your service for being the almost normal guy here. And you are?"

I giggled once again, "Rather interseting name, 'two' in Latin? I'm sorry, I'm Annette Charleston, please to meet you Duo Maxwell."

"Hey now that's rude...Nah just kidding...I don't even know where I got that name from, just came to me...So, Annette Charleston, are you new to the St. Gabriel Academy?" Duo asked, he got closer and cornered me back on to the wall, his hand planted next to my face and his actions made me become flustered for a bit.

"A-yes, I am...I just moved here from Colony 196..." I whispered softly, I didn't know why I did but I just-I felt the harsh pain that was brought upon me when my parents died. The horrid memory burned my mind and it's fire was inflaming my thoughts at the moment and I could not break free...I was lost and scared in the sea of darkness that wrapped my mind. This was not the peaceful moment but it did seem as if time stopped all at once.

"I see..." Duo's voice broke the darkness and there I saw him standing before me smiling. "What are you?"

"W-What am I?" I asked in confusion, I didn't understand the meaning of the question nor did I want to answer it. It seemed so rude, so undefined, something that I didn't expect from a school like this.

"Oh nevermind." He looked around for bit, I saw his eyes glancing at the students, he pulled off from the wall and smirked. "Hey Annette do you wanna ditch this party? I have a couple of friends who are a little funner than these bags of money" he chuckled. I nodded and giggled. "All right!" he shouted over the loud music that suddenly came on, "I think they'll be happy to meet you...well at least that I hope they will." He pulled me along with his hand gripped around my wrist.

I followed not thinking of what the consequences or the aftermath; I didn't care, he seemed really nice and I felt something good about him within my stomach. I knew he wasn't faking anything and what he was saying was coming from his heart, now that I know that everything he'll say would be coming straight from the heart...no doubt. I giggled as he tugged me into the second building and we raced up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hurry it up!"

"Alright, alright!"

He turned the corner swiftly almost knocking me out of his hand but I was able to grab on to his arm and keep running. He looked over his shoulder laughing, I could only laugh myself. We ran down the quiet hallway to the last door, he stopped to catch his breath and I did the same. He looked at me then opened the last door, "365 A" he said as he pushed it all the way open. "Yo guys!" I heard him cry out into the room, he tugged me in without warning.

I found myself in front of four other boys who also looked "different" from the rest. I blushed lightly, "Oh, excuse me...I'm Annette Cha-"

"Cut the polite crap already, just to warn you we 'guys' can't stand it" Duo cut me off with an annoyed tone and stepped forward. "Guys this is Annette Charleston," he turned to me. "Annette these are my buddies, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wu Fei." He listed them in the order they sat; Heero and Trowa were looking at some sort of map together while Quatre sat next to Trowa reading a novel, and Wu fei was on a desk reading through a history book. "Say hi guys!" Duo glared at them.

Heero gave me a glare which I really didn't approve of but if I had a friend like Duo maybe I would've done the same...

Trowa looked at me and his face remained emotionless, I blinked as his mono-look burned me.

"Hello Annette," a soft voice broke off the chills and sort of enlightened the mood until the last one spoke.

"Duo don't bring annoying students to us...I suggesting Heero and Trowa are having the same thought" the Wu Fei's eyes didn't not leave the book that was on his lap.

Quatre gasped, "Wu Fei, please, be nice..." he whispered.

"Yeah come on Wu Fei, don't judge things, she's really cool and different from the others" he stuck his nose into the air.

"I-If you wish for me not to be here then I'll be on my way" I bowed to them. "Thank you for letting me meet you" I turned to Duo and bowed to him. "Thank you for showing me around" I turned away hiding the fact that I was angry and sadden by these four guys...Duo said himself that they would be happy to meet me...maybe I was wrong about the 'heart' thing...

"Hey wait! Don't go" Duo grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the door softly. "Listen, these guys, not including Quatre, are jerks. They're like this until you get to know them, please don't leave" he whined with a small pouty face. I giggled softly at his expression and shook my head, I opened my mouth to speak but someone cut me off.

"Where did you come from...?"

I turned to see Heero standing up, I blinked and looked away for a moment then my eyes shot back to Heero. "I-I come from Colony 196..." I said with blank and rather confused expression; the thought of my parents didn't come since I was too busy thinking why Heero was asking me some question that was pointless.

"196..." he repeated and stepped forward. "Annette Charleston, the daughter of Aldric Charleston?" he asked with a cold look in his eyes.

I completely lost my control of my body and what I saw next was darkness, black, caliginosity...I remembered...I remembered...the horrid past of my parents burned my mind once again. Oh how it hurt...complete silence...in twilight. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted, I wanted, I wanted to-I wanted it to-

"Annette! Annette!" something hard shook my body. My eyes fluttered open, slowly, the beaming sunshine burned the eyes that were used to the darkness. "Annette!" the shadow figure's voice perked up as my eyes opened. I fluttered my eyes for another moment trying to let my vision to be regained. "You scared us" he whispered and sat me up. His arm propped my body up since my body was still numb to me.

"Is she okay?" I heard Quatre ask from behind me.

"Yeah, I guess so, no thanks to Heero" Duo snapped.

"I wasn't my fault the girl passed out..."

"You shouldn't go on beginning people's pasts up...wait...how did you know Annette?"

"That is for you to find out...how is she?"

I felt Duo flinch and myself, I was shocked. I finally came back into my body and sat up straighter, Duo watched me, I could feel his eyes upon my body. "I-I'm alright...thank you for worrying..." I whispered and helped myself up to my feet, Duo helped me. I looked to him and smiled, "Thank you Duo..." I said.

"Do you need to go to the informatory?" I heard Trowa ask, I turned to the four guys to find myself in awe. They were also in awe and that's what frightened me...I shook my head and smiled. "Alright, if you feel dizzy again please inform us as soon as possible" his voice was in concern, what was that made these four in a change of heart? Did Duo say something to them or is it just them?

"You should stay here until school starts" Quatre said with a smile but his eyes were worried.

"That's sounds like a great idea Quatre!" Duo chirped.

"Oh no I can't, my Grandfather will be looking for me and I wish not to worry him" I said.

"Can you even walk?" Wu Fei asked with a mild annoyed voice.

"Do you need us to walk you?"

I was about to speak up and tell them to stop their worries but they wouldn't quit...why?

"We'll accompany you" Heero stated and walked forward to me.

"That sounds even better" Duo hummed.

"Good idea Heero, now that if she faints again we'll be there to catch her" Quarte stood up and walked to me.

I blushed a little by the fact of a guy catching me...

"Right, Wu Fei are you coming?" Trowa stood up and walked forward but stopped when he noticed Wu Fei didn't move.

"Yeah..." Wu Fei placed aside the book and walked towards me and his friends.

"T-thank you very much but I can't..." I smiled and spoke softly.

"Don't be like that Annie, come on let us walk you."

"Annie?!" I freaked out by the awkward nickname.

"Yeah I like that, come Annie" Duo chuckled and dragged me along.

I found myself being walked to the front where I supposed my Grandfather would be waiting for me, by five guys! I was blushing the whole time not knowing what to think of the odd scene that people would be seeing. As we walked I heard a lot of girls coo out the guy's names...why? They didn't seem popular or was it their personality that caught these lovely ladies' attention?

"We're here...do you see your Grandfather?" Trowa asked as his eyes drifted to me.

I looked about and searched at the heads to see an almost blad man but sadly there were many people like that. I shook my head and went forward into the crowd to find my Grandfather but something or actually 'someone' grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned my head to see Duo stepping forward, "No need for that" he chuckled. I heard Quatre saying about 'not' and 'doing' but I couldn't make it out by Duo's scream. "YO! THE GRANDPA OF ANNETTE CHARLESTON WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF THE FUC-!" he was cut off by Quarte covering his mouth.

"Excuse us.." Quatre nervously laughed and pulled the wild boy back from the staring crowd.

In a few moments my Grandfather stepped out from the crowd in confusion. "Ah Grandfather!" I chirped and ran to his aid and helped him walk to the five guys I made friends with. "Who are these boys? They're loud and annoying!" I Grandfather blurted out, his 'tough cookie' side came out. The five guys blinked at the old man who stood before him. "Annette! What are these boys doing here?!"

"W-What?" I didn't understand...'What the heck is up with all these confusing questions?!'

Heero turned away, "Leave now..." he told his friends and they took no hesitation to follow his orders.

"What? Wait!" I cried out and stepped forward but my Grandfather grabbed my arm and jerked me back. I gasped and looked at my Grandfather's eyes... they were filled with hate and angst...why? I tried to pull away from his grip as my eyes stayed focused upon the five leaving men. "Wait! Duo!" I saw his turn his head slightly to look at me, I stared...'Why?!' "Please wait!" My Grandfather's grip was too tight and I could not push him away...no he was my elder...

"I don't want you around those boys ever again Annette. Do you hear me?!" My Grandfather's booming voice shook my eardrums, it shook everyone else's and forced them to turn and look at us. "Do not be around them!" I saw them walk further away, no one looked back and Duo...that was his only time he turned to look.

"Don't g-!"

I fell forward within another faint. The past memories rushed to my mind. Those haunting nightmares burned my body, mind, and soul. I could feel everything that I felt when my parents died and when the war spurred come back. I wanted to break free and get my questions answered but I could not wake nor could I reach the light. Why was I being pulled into this vertex of anamnesis? Why was I being pulled back down to the dark fire that burned my feared soul? Why was it...? Why did it all come back when Duo and his...? Why did when Grandfather told me...?

'Who are you...?'

It finally came clear...I remember now. Those five guys...they...they...they started the war. Are they the cause of my parent's death? Why?!


	2. Chapter 2

..::It Can All Be Placed Aside, You Know That Right?::..

When I had awoken I was in the informatory, my eyes drifted to the ceiling to see odd shapes craved out of marble... surprising, in all my years in a medical room none had marble craved ceilings. I sat up slowly feeling the sharp pain in my neck from once I fell down. I looked around the room to see no nurse, I prayed this wasn't a dream. I got out of the bed and walked around seeing the tools and objects they used. I spotted nothing out of the ordinary, good, I just wanted to see if I could come back here. I walked to the door and opened it slowly making sure I wasn't in a dream; when I opened it fully the nurse came around quickly.

"Oh Miss. Charleston, you're awake, thank goodness, you gave us a scare."

"Do forgive me..."

"Please don't worry yourself. Are you well to begin school Miss. Charleston?"

She sounded like a maid...

"Oh yes I am quite fine, thank you" I walked out of the room but her hand touched my arm, I turned. "Yes?"

"If you feel dizzy once again or feel like you want to throw up, please inform your teachers and asked to be brought down here alright?"

I nodded my head and walked away rubbing my temples. This whole day was confusing and a mess, all those past memories and the weird confusing questions everyone asked. I looked ahead and blinked, I was lost in the school. "Aw man..." I whispered forgetting my duty for being "goody goody two shoes". I sighed and wanted to grab my hair but surely I wouldn't get a good welcome home gift from Grandfather if I did.

I walked around trying to find my way to the office or at least someplace where I could ask without disturbing a class of some sort. For it felt like hours I've been searching for a teacher or at least a room, nothing. I grunted and leaned against the wall crossing my arms. 'Stupid big school Richey Rich thing...'

"Annie?!"

I blinked, 'Yeah, I guess I'm like Annie, gets placed into a scho-ANNIE?!' I shot up from the wall to see Duo running up to me. "D-Duo..." I whispered, I walked towards him slowly with a smiling growing on. 'I'm saved! Thank the God above and the Heavens!!' I started to jog as he stood there with a crooked smile, I knew that smile, that's something the kids gave me when I was younger...

"H-Hey Annie..." he mumbled. I blinked and finally reached him with my beaming smile fading slowly. "You lost or something?" he asked. I nodded my head, "Alright then...I'll take you to the office" he said softly and walked forward, I followed him in confusion. I watched him from behind, he wasn't like before. Was it because school started or was it because of my elder?

"Duo...is everything all right?" I asked speeding up to catch up with him.

His eyes looked to me but darted away quickly. "Yeah everythings fine. How about you? You took a nasty fall back there..." he said as his eyes never left from what was in front of him.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Duo...Thank you for asking."

The rest of the way was quiet, I didn't like it. He took me to the office and that's where I was assigned to my room.

"Alright, Annette Charleston, correct?"

"Yea-I mean, Yes ma'am"

"Okay. Here's your room number," she wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me over the desk. I grabbed it softly and looked at it.

"365 A..." I whispered.

"365 A" she repeated me.

"365 A?!" Duo shouted and caught the two of us off guard. "Aw man..." he whined and slapped his forehead. I blinked slightly. "All right, I'll take you..." he smiled and grabbed my wrist and jerked me away.

"Good bye" I said quickly to the clerk. "Thank you!" I shouted as I disappeared from her view.

"You're welcome!" I heard her voice muffled a bit.

"You have the same class as the rest of us...your old fart isn't going to like this..." Duo mumbled.

"Old fart?!" I exclaimed and laughed really loud. Duo's hand covered my mouth and told me to shush. I giggled and nodded my head. "I-I'm sorry, but that was the first time he was called 'Old fart'. Speaking of my Grandfather, what did he mean before I passed out?" I asked. I saw Duo flinch slight and mumble something to himself. "Duo?"

"Yeah about that...I'm not supposed to tell ya, sorry" he shrugged his shoulders. "If I could I would, believe me I would but sadly our "leader" isn't accepting "it" just yet..." Duo spoke louder with an annoyed tone ringing from his voice. I watched and listened to Duo as if he was telling me how to survive.

"Duo, please tell me..." I grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

He blinked at me and shook his head. "Nope, can't. Sorry Ann-Annie, ooh I like that. Ann-Annie, Raggedy Ann..heh" I tightened my grip to force him back on subject. "Hey! Ow...Now I'm sure you're not like the rest...Sorry Annie but I just can't alright? If you want to know you should ask Heero, he might tell ya but I know I can't." he pulled away from me and walked forward. I followed with my head hanged low.

"It's about my Father, isn't it?"

I heard Duo's startle; he's too loud. "Ah...Well...I can't tell ya so stop forcing me ta!" he shouted softly.

"It's about my old home, 196, huh? It's about my past life..." I whispered hoping I could hear another grunt but I didn't hear anything. 'It's about Father...' I looked up seeing Duo had placed his hands behind his head. "Hey Duo?" I heard a 'hmm' from him. "Thanks for everything. I wanted to tell you before I forgot..." I whispered trying to hold back a giggle/chuckle.

"Nah I don't need thanks" he said as he started up the stairs, I followed him. "You're welcome by the way" he chuckled and reached the second floor. "So, are you ready to be presented in the class? Do ya have a speech you like to tell your classmates?" he asked as we reached the last door, like before.

"No, I plan not to say anything, I don't want the same thing happening like before" I said, Duo's hand stopped at the door handle and his eyes reached mine. I smiled and tilted my head. He chuckled and opened the door and walked in. I followed him in trying to keep myself from blushing, I always hated crowds.

"Yo Teach!" Duo shouted and slapped his back, the classmates laughed. "Whatcha teaching?" he chuckled and his eyes went to the class. He looked back up to the teacher, "We have a new student" his thumb tossed over his shoulder and pointed to me. I blushed slightly as everyone looked at me. "You can do the formalities" he patted the annoyed teacher's back and walked to his seat which was in the middle.

"Right, Mr. Maxwell...I expect to see you in detention again" the teacher smirked.

"Tch, yeah right! I have important business to attend to, you should know that" Duo winked and leaned back into his chair kicking his feet up on the desk. "Hurry it up will you? I hate waiting."

"Right Mr. Maxwell" the teacher gave him a glare while Duo gave him a mischievous smile. The teacher turned to me, "I'm Mr. Itaru, and you are?" he asked kindly and motioned me closer to the middle. I followed his orders but didn't tell him my name just yet.

"I'm Annette Charleston, please to meet you all" I bowed slight to them and smiled. The students said expect the five I already knew. I giggled and turned to the teacher. "Is that it?"

"Oh no, please tell us where you came from."

I dreaded that question; I turned back to the class and looked at Heero, then to Duo, to Quarte, then Wu Fei, and last but not least, Trowa. I sighed as their eyes had a weird look in them. "I came from one of the colonies, I just moved to Earth to live with my Grandfather" I said. The classmates clapped while one raised their hand, who I will think is a foolish girl…

"Yes?" the teacher called on her.

"Why did you move to your Grandfather's in the first place?" I flinched at that question. I didn't reply for a while and many of the students were whining. "Heelooo! I asked you a question!"

"I-I uh...well..." I felt my stomach twist, oh how I hated that feeling.

"If she doesn't want to answer don't make her" a cold voice broke everything into silence. I looked from where the voice came from and in the back sat Heero. "Let's get on with the class..." he murmured.

'Thank you Heero!'

"Alright then, since Heero has a seat open next to him you may take it, Annette" the teacher told me and raised his hand to point to Heero. I nodded my head and moved past the desks and slid to the end where the empty seat I took. I sat there quietly hoping the eyeing people would stop looking at me.

"Thank you" I whispered. When I didn't hear anything I looked up; the back of Heero's hand was under his nose and his elbow propped up his arm. I didn't want to bother him anymore; I stayed quiet until the first class ended. When the bell rang I was the only one who stood up, I looked around seeing everyone else was still seated and I sat back down. I looked down to my lap feeling a little shy.

"Yo!" Duo's voice cracked through my ears, I looked up. "You did good" he chuckled and leaned against my desk. "I see you're sitting next to Boy Wonder." I had to giggle. Heero didn't say a word but I bet he gave Duo a cold stare.

"Wow, I never expected for you to have the same class as us" Quatre came up with Trowa following behind him. "It's quiet a surprise, don't you think so?"

I nodded, "Yes, I didn't expected it either."

"You shouldn't have come into this class" Wu Fei's tone and words broke through the enlightening mood. "Your Grandfather wouldn't accept it" I looked away knowing that he was right, but why?

"Ah the Old Fart comes back in, huh?"

"Heero?" I didn't hear him, I looked over to him seeing his stare reaching out in front of him. "About my Grandfather...he said something about not being able to see you five again...do you know why?" The guys went silent as I asked that question. What is so wrong with 'that' question?

For moments nothing came from anyone; I looked at them seeing their faces and seeing in their eyes of tragic or...something I couldn't place my finger on but I knew it was bad. "Please tell me" I whispered.

"What do you remember when your parents died?" Quatre asked, I heard Duo's gasp. I looked up to see him with a sweat bead sliding down his forehead.

"Do not answer" Heero barked out.

I didn't know what to do. I looked up back to Quatre who was now looking down and trying to keep his eyes from darting up to see me.

"How did you know my parents died?"

The guys looked away.

"Who are you and why do you know me?!" I stood up so quickly that the desk almost was pushed forward.

The guys were silent.

"All right, time to start class" a female voice broke the silence.

Duo left stuffing his hands into his pockets, Wu Fei left not even looking back, Quatre and Trowa turned and walked away...I saw Quatre take a glance at me. In his eyes I saw 'forgive me'. I sat down calmly with my fists clenched. Heero's stare didn't leave from the front and his body didn't move an inch.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered as the teacher began the lesson.

"For your own good."

I flinched and my feared and in awe stare went to him. 'For my own good?! What is he talking about?!' I thought. 'Why? Why me? Why always me?!' I looked away trying to figure out this puzzle, this confusing puzzle. A maze of no return.

Class went by quickly as I didn't pay attention to anything she was saying, I was in my own trace and everything around me was in oblivious. When the bell rang I raised my head. This passing period no one came by and Heero still didn't move from where he was. I looked away and then my eyes darted to him.

"What do you know about my Father?"

Heero's eyes finally moved, he looked at me with those dark and cold eyes. Ice. "What do you want me to tell you?"

I blinked not understanding the question.

"What do you want me to say? Everyone knows him" he looked away.

'Everyone knows him..? How?'

"What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself."

I glared at him, I wanted to know why everyone was acting like this. "Just tell me already!!" I shouted and caught everyone's attention.

Heero blinked and he looked at me. "Is that needed?"

I stood up and my hands grabbed his collar on reflex. "Yes it is! Tell me now or I'll-I'll!" I was angry but I saw myself doing this, like I wasn't in my body.

"Annette Charleston, you were chosen for this project. You know who said that right?" he pushed my hands away and stepped back when Duo arrived at the scene. I stepped back.

"Project...what project?" I asked, it sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it, what was it?

"As I said before, only you could find out" he sat down and went to his normal position. I heard Duo's sigh and his footsteps walk away from me. I sat down myself.

I was so confused by the whole matter; everything seemed so familiar as if I seen or heard them before but I had no idea what he was talking about. I heard the teacher come in I place my head on the desk. I didn't want to listen or learn, I wanted to sleep, again. I closed my eyes and sighed; I knew I would be up all night because all this sleep. As I kept thinking I found myself really falling asleep.

The lunch bell woke me up and I shot up quickly.

"Good morning Sleep Beauty."

I looked at Duo who was standing there smiling. "What happened?"

"You passed out again and I carried you here. Heh, Heero was in shock you fell off your chair" Duo chuckled as he took a seat on the bed next to me. "You okay now?" he asked, I nodded my head and he smiled. "That's good, come on its lunch and I wouldn't want to miss out on anything"

"R-right, sorry if I-"

"Sorry again?! Geez, who cares about being sorry? Only say it when it's truly needed" Duo said and stood up, "Come on." He helped me out of bed and he walked me to the door. "You can eat with us if you want" he said and walked me out the door.

"Only if you want me too" I whispered and looked down.

"Aw of course we want you to! Heero asked me for you to come when you awoke" he held my hand as we walked down the halls. I guess he didn't notice that out hands were still linked together when he had helped me out of bed and walked me out the door. I didn't mind, his hand was warm and so soft, I haven't felt a hand like this in so long, it felt soo good.

As we walked towards the spot Duo was taking me, he told me really funny jokes and stupid things he has done. He even slipped some things out about his friends and I swore not to tell them that he did. He was so funny and so cute, very charming man he was, even though he had a braid hanging off his head. He was the nicest person I've meet, believe me, moving around and having your parents having the jobs they did you meet a lot of people, and Duo, well, the best yet. I think I like him...really, I think I 'really' like him. I wonder if he likes me back since his grip on my hand was tight and it felt as if he never wanted to let go...I didn't want him to let go either.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I found myself at the room, 365 A; Duo had finally released my hand and opened the door wide for me. "Ladies first," he cooed as I entered into the classroom. The only people within the room were the only five students I knew in the school—it got me wondering how they had managed to push the rest of the classroom out. "Just as you asked for, Heero," Duo spoke up, quickly making his way over to an empty desk that had a brown paper bag upon the surface. Even though I knew these guys, I didn't feel comfortable with them quite yet; their emotions were like a roller coaster ride, one minute they are sweet and kind, then the next they're hiding away facts from me. It really nerved me, though I didn't want to express this annoyance to them or I may never find out the answers to so many riddles that unfolded before me. I gave them a curt smile before I slowly made my way to an empty next to Duo, the only out of the five that I trusted. "Got a lunch?" Duo asked me as he opened the paper bag up.

I shook my head and said, "Got money for it."

"Here, have half of my sandwich," Duo said, pulling out the sandwich in a plastic bag. I tried to reject the offer, though before I could even do so, Duo placed half of the sandwich in front of me. "Eat it before I do." With a soft sigh, I picked the half up and started to take tiny bites out of the sandwich. I wasn't sure if it was just me or if anyone else felt the awkward tension in the room. I glanced to each and every guy, finding that they were eating their packed lunch without any discomfited look about them. 'It's probably just me.'

After a while of nibbling on Duo's sandwich in silence, I finally got enough courage to face Heero's cold wrath again. I swallowed the bit that was in my mouth and spoke up, "Why is it that you wanted to see me during lunch?" Everyone looked up from their lunch and all the crunching, chewing, and smacking had stopped; I felt my heart beat start to pick up pace as Heero's cold eyes focused upon me. "You were so rude to me before and now you're inviting me to lunch. I find it very unacceptable." I noticed everyone's eyes shifted away from me and to Heero to watch his reaction. Heero did or said nothing. "I don't understand what's going on and you're roller coaster of emotions isn't helping me any."

Heero finally blinked and turned away as if I never said anything in the first place. I stood up from the desk and threw the sandwich at Heero's face—I had lost my temper again. "You horrible, horrible fiend!" I could have sworn I felt everyone become tense at the very moment I had tossed the sandwich in Heero's direction. Duo had stood up from his desk and placed his hand upon my shoulder, gently pulling me back, though I jerked my shoulder away from his grip. "Please tell me about my father, this project you mentioned, and—and myself." It felt so odd asking someone I hardly knew to give me answers about my life, my family; in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling Heero would never even open his mouth to speak, though Heero stood up and turned towards me. His eyes were no longer cold and distant, they were fiery and fierce, and for the first time, I saw the eyes of a murderer.

"Project 113578. Subject, Annette Charleston," Heero said stepping closer to me. 'Subject?' I felt my legs turn into jello under my weight and I stumbled back; Duo had caught me, gently holding on to my arms and keeping up right. "Annette Charleston, only daughter of Aldric Charleston and Marie Charleston. Born on March 4th 180 AC." 'How did he know all this?'

"Stop it!" I shouted, feeling the darkness rise from the pit of my heart.

"Ever since birth you have been in and out of the hospital. Had surgery on your heart and brain; had a lung and liver transplant; at the age of six, you were diagnosis with cancer and started chemotherapy."

'How? Why?'

"STOP IT!!" I pulled my feet upon the chair, hugging my legs; I shoved my face in between my knees, holding back the tears that edged off my eyes.

"When you were ten, your father used you as a test subject for Project Zero Aftermath or better known as Project 113578—"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!" I shouted over and over again until Heero's voice was no longer heard. All that I heard was my own soft sobs in the room; I had flinched when Duo laid his hand upon either of my shoulders, trying to comfort my body.

"You wanted to know the truth," Heero's tone wasn't the usual bland, it was smug.

I did it without thinking, I didn't even know if I was myself, but I did it. I flung myself forward, my hands outstretched before me, ready to grip Heero by the neck and wring him to death. I had nearly made it, my fingertips reaching his uniform, when the four other guys grabbed my body and pulled me back. I saw myself fight back the four boys as if I was watching from above; I kicked and punched, knocking Trowa and Wu-Fei back once but they forced themselves back upon me; I screamed and snarled, only wanting to have Heero's head. Suddenly, I felt a déjà-vu, as if I had experienced this before, and that was what slowly brought my fit to a stop. I slowed my kicks and silenced my screams until the boys held back a motionless body. When they removed themselves from me, I started to cry, unsure what to believe now. Was it all true of what Heero said? Why did I feel as if I had this fit before? Why can't I remember my past?

"And that is why I didn't want to tell her," Heero spoke up, his mono-tone voice had returned. "She may pass out soon; get her to the infirmary Duo."


End file.
